


Dream Boy

by inkslinger_outlaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Harassment, Mental Health Issues, Real Life, Slam Poetry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkslinger_outlaw/pseuds/inkslinger_outlaw
Summary: people get me fucked up
Kudos: 3





	Dream Boy

I’m your manic pixie dream boy, baby

You scheme to try and get me

  
But man do I got news for you

  
You don’t even like me

  
I'm just your manic pixie dream boy, baby

  
My indication of mental frustration

  
A dyed mohawk and black nail polish

  
Neon beacon of my psychiatric problems

  
Pointing you in my direction

  
And you’ve got a weirdass obsession

  
You're impressed by the way I dress

  
You wish I would share the clothes that I wear

  
Because you get cold and you think I’ve got the midas touch for your woes

  
I'm a manic pixie, manic pixie dream boy, baby

  
My hair you wanna dig your nails into

  
Wrap around your fingers because you’ve got the notion that I want you

  
Give up the goddamn ghost

  
Because I’ll be the first one to go ghost

  
Your heart on an open spit I’ll roast

  
Hotdamn

  
Godamn

  
Stop man

  
Not a fan

  
Love in a can

  
Xerox scan of when your heart went blam

  
Shotgun’s a hot gun

  
In my scope coming at me in a dead sprint run

  
Please stop this isn’t fun

  
My no isn’t good enough

  
You’ll be done when you’re done

  
Why should I be the one who has to run away?

  
Grin and bear it night and day 

  
I’ll tell you someday that

  
I ain’t your manic pixie anything

  
I don’t hear a bell ring and birdies sing

  
We're not gonna toast with champaign

  
You’re running a dead campaign

  
Weddings aren’t my scene

  
Ya’ll make me wanna scream

  
Nothing about this is serene 

  
You’re living in a dream

  
But I’m a manic pixie nightmare boy

  
I wanna scare you kinda boy

  
Motherfucker I dare you boy

  
I light up like a christmas tree boy

  
Slash your throat open psycho boy

  
Spill your lovesick blood crazy type boy

  
That’s why I take this box of pills

  
Keeps at bay what makes me ill

  
Side effect makes me sickly

  
Throw them back with whiskey quickly

  
You're just in love with my diagnoses

  
Newsflash

  
I fucking hate that part of me

  
But you love the part of me I love about me

  
Open hearted listener

  
Undivided attention practitioner

  
Generous giver

  
This is how I treat every single motherfucker

  
You read the message incorrectly

  
I can’t love romantically

  
You're not gonna get what you want in actuality

  
I can hardly even feel soft emotionally

Hearts wants are as grey as they could be

My feelings are screwy and impossibly sinewy

  
But that’s fine, I guess

  
Since I’m a manic pixie dream boy, baby

  
Unstable

  
Unattainable

  
Unapproachable

  
But that’s what you like about me

  
Inaccessibility

  
Incompatibility

  
Intractability

  
Push you away from me

  
Pull me into an icy grip that burns my skin

  
6 fucking feet from me don’t touch me with sin

  
I’ll cut you with this sword if you don’t fucking start to listen

  
I ain’t your white knight

  
I’m wearing black armor

  
Save yourself

  
Cause I can’t be bothered

  
I’m not your salvation

  
I’ll give you damnation

  
Because all I am is a manic pixie dream boy, baby

  
Manic pixie

  
Manic pixie

  
Manic pixie

  
Fuck


End file.
